


You Played Me

by cassiel0uwho



Series: Biospecialst Tumblr Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiel0uwho/pseuds/cassiel0uwho





	You Played Me

The good thing with having Ward in the bunk next to her was that there was rarely some loud obnoxious noise coming from his bunk. In fact, Ward was usually the one who asked her to turn down her computer a few times. He was generally quiet, even when he played music it was kept down low. He was never a bother, and most days Jemma found it hard to tell if he was even in the bunk or not when she was in hers.

After three exhausting days of chasing down Centipede and still no where close to a lead had left Jemma thoroughly tired and done with the world till her energy returned. She had put on light music and pulled down a book before wiggling herself into a comfortable position.

A few paragraphs in, and her lids were already closing. With a sleepy sigh, Jemma marked her page before closing the book. She turned on her side before quickly falling asleep.

She was asleep for almost an hour. A nice peaceful hour of much needed sleep till it was interrupted by gunshots.

Jemma woke startled. Then, after the panic wore off, realized they were fake gun shots coming from Ward's bunk. After a few minutes, she settled herself in her bed again and fell back asleep. Only to be woken up again from what ever Ward was doing to cause various gunshots and explosions.

With out sleep, according to Fitz, Jemma made the Hulk look adorable and cuddly. Even if Jemma kept an odd sleep schedule, staying up late and waking early, she needed at the very least five hours to function properly. 

If Ward kept this up she would not be getting five hours, and the team would fill the wrath of an exhausted grumpy chemist. Barefooted, she marched to his door and knocked. It was meant to be hard and demanding, but it sounded pathetic in her state. He opened quickly, thank goodness for him. It wouldn't have been pretty if she had had to wait.

“Did I wake you?” He asked, feigning an innocent look. Grant knew it had been a tad bit loud.

“Yes, yes you did.” She huffed.

“I'm sorry. I'll turn it down.”

“Too late.” Jemma sighed. “I'm already awake. Can I play?” She asked, waving a hand to the tv screen.

He seemed surprised at her forwardness, but nodded. They ended up sitting crossed legged next to each other, their knees bumping because he took up so much room on the tiny bed.

“Call of Duty?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Jemma asked, taking the controller he handed her.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I mean, wouldn't you want break from all of this?”

“I think it helps in combat situations.”

Jemma snorted. “I think you play it because you like it. You like board games, it's no surprise you'd like a video game.”

“Ok.” He laughed. “You got me. I like it.”

Grant attempted to show her the different controls, but Jemma shook her head at him. She didn't tell him that she knew them already, and the look on his face was priceless. Ward simply assumed Jemma didn't know. With that in mind, Jemma kept to random useless button pressing till he had one the majority of the several rounds they played.

“Want to make it interesting?”

He arched an eyebrow, but nodded anyway. 

“Three rounds. Let's see who wins. If I win, you take me out on a night out.”

Grant laughed. “Sure, I'm down. If I win, I get to take you to a firing rage and teach you how to use a gun.”

Jemma nodded and stifled a yawn. “Deal.”

She plays the first round like she played the others, random button pushing that accomplished nothing, but the lost of the first round. Jemma smiled at the start of the second round, after playing dumb for the majority of the time, she won this round.

“Beginners luck.” Grant said with a shake of his head.

“We'll see about that.”

Grant's on edge the third round, but does no better. Jemma still ends up winning.

He turned and looked at her. “You played me!”

Jemma smirked. “So what if I did?”

Grant shook his head. “Well, I guess you won then.”

Jemma smiled and yawned. “Alright then, I'm going to actually sleep now. It'd be greatly appreciated if you kept it down. I would actually like to get some sleep.”

She got up, quite awkwardly, from his bed and paused at the door. “Night, Ward.”

“Night, Simmons.”  
***  
Jemma almost forgot about their bet two weeks later. There was a little note left on her lab table from Ward and it read as: Be ready at 7:00, meet me in the cargo bay.  
She smiled it looked like she'd be getting a night out after all. He didn't say anything about what they'd be doing, and it bugged her throughout the day. Ward seemed to be busy or not in the room when she was. It ruined her attempts at asking him what he had planned. Maybe it was his way of revenge?

Regardless, Jemma was ready and waiting for him. She didn't put anything special, just her usual cardigan, button up, and jeans.

“Ready?” Grant asked behind her which startled Jemma.

“Yeah.” She nodded and gave him smile. He motioned to the SUV, and opened the door for her. “Oh, thanks.” Jemma got in; she hadn't expected him to be such a gentlemen about the night.

“Ready?”

Jemma nodded. “You know.” She spoke up after a few minutes of silence in the car, “You didn't really have to do this.”

Grant shook his head. “None sense. We made a bet. I'm sure you would've kept up your end if you I would've won.”

“Which you didn't.” Jemma pointed out.

“Don't remind me.” 

“So are you going to tell me where we're going or is classified?”

'Classified.”

Jemma shook her head. “I'll guess I'll just have to wait and see then.”

They chatted easily the rest of the car ride. Talking about small light things. He mentioned briefly he was an uncle, which was news to Jemma. She hadn't known or expected him to be one. An only child herself, she didn't have the chance to ever be an aunt. But she mentioned her two older cousins and how they both had younger children. Though, with their work, she hadn't gotten to visit as much as she liked.

“Are you taking me to a fair?” Jemma asked when she spotted the Ferris wheel. 

He nodded as he pulled into the parking lot.

“Interesting.” She mused. Jemma figured he was more the dinner and movies type of guy, but maybe not now that they were at a fair. She was out of the car, before he could help her out. 

“Come on,” He said leading her to the gates. “I think we both need a break for the Bus.”

Jemma nodded in agreement. “A much needed break.”

Grant insisted on walking around the fair first. Which she agreed to, but kept a comment about it back. It was no surprised that he'd want to check exists and what ever else he'd check for. Old habits died hard.

“Good?” Jemma asked after a lap around.

Grant nodded. “Do you want to go on any rides, or just stick to exploring?”

'Exploring.” She answered. “I don't trust their rides. They're practically a death trap. They're put together and disassembled constantly. I doubt any body would notice if a screw was missing.”

He gave a hearty laugh at that. “Fair enough. Want to check out the craft hall?”

She nodded, and lead her to the hall in which it was kept in. They spent almost an hour in there. There was quite a lot crammed in the hall, and Jemma insisted on looking at it all. He stood back when ever she spotted something worth looking closer at.

'Where to next?” Jemma asked as they left the confines of the craft hall.

“I was thinking funnel cake.” Grant said with a smile. “It's a fair after all.”

They ended up splitting one, and even with the amount of napkins he had grabbed, she still ended up with powered sugar all over the front of her shirt. He handed her another napkin and tried to hide his smile.

“I saw that, Ward!”

He held up his hands. “Sorry, but it's a bit funny. You're usually more coordinated than this.”

“It's powered sugar.” Jemma shot back. “Coordination means nothing with it.”

“You sure?” He asked. Of course Ward was wearing black, and of course it was spotless.

'Well, I'm not a super spy.”

“Fair enough.” Grant said, though he was still smiling. Jemma looked up when he stopped walking.

“What?”

He pointed to the ride, “Come on. Just one. Please?”

She stepped back. It was the one that went straight up only to come speeding down. “No! You are not getting me up on that thing. No, no, no.” Jemma huffed.

“It's the perfect way to face your fear.”

“I'm perfectly fine not facing it.”

“Simmons.”

Jemma sighed. It was clear he wouldn't be done till she went on it. She thought about running, but that would prove pointless. She let out a deep breath. “Fine. But that's it.”

Jemma wished the line was longer, but all too soon she was strapped in next to Ward. Her eyes were squeezed tight and her hands clenched into fists.

“You're all right.” He said gently, and took her left hand in his. “Squeeze as hard as you want. I'll catch you if you fall, remember?”

Jemma nodded with her eyes closed still. The start up wasn't so bad, but Jemma didn't bother to open her eyes or squeeze his hand with any less pressure. His hand was going to hurt after this.

Out of curiosity, she open her eyes just a bit to squint through them. They were higher up then she had thought. 

“You're all right.” Ward repeated. 

“I don't quite agree.” She said with a shaky voice.

'Remember, I'll catch you if you-” His words were lost in her scream when they started to fall. Jemma could feel her stomach rise in her chest, and didn't stop screaming till they were stopped at the bottom. Grant helped her out of the seat, and she leaned into his chest. He lead her away, practically having to drag her because Jemma couldn't get her legs to work. A sigh left his lips when he reached a bench and pulled Jemma down to sit.

She still had her head resting against his shoulder, but she made no attempt to move now that they were sitting.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you go. I'm sorry.” He repeated and rubbed soothing circles against her back.

“Never again.” Jemma breathed a few minutes later when she could finally speak.

“I'm sorry.” He repeated.

“It's all right.” She sighed. “You caught me after all.”


End file.
